


Come With Frills

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets Zaeed lingerie for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Frills

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said that their Shepard would get Zaeed lingerie for Christmas, and **OddLittleTurtle** said "FIC IT!"
> 
> So, here you go.

"Come on, open it!" Shepard prodded, excitedly. She'd been handing out gifts all morning like it was everyone's goddamned birthday or something.

Zaeed eyed the box, suspicion evident. "It's got frills, Shepard. Only bombs come with frills."

"You really want 'come with frills' to be your last words?" She smirked.

Frowning, he removing the wrappings as if he were skinning an animal. Tissue guts spilled to floor as it opened.

His eyebrows knitted as he stared at his gift: a lacy set of Zaeed-sized lingerie. "What the hell?"

"For later." Shepard kissed his cheek before she left. "Come with frills!"


End file.
